


More Than Just a Song

by yunbins



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Hanbin being clingy, M/M, just yunbin being sweet, yunhyeong being perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbins/pseuds/yunbins
Summary: Yunhyeong is dealing with a sad Hanbin.





	More Than Just a Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am back again with a new YunBin Fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading the fanfic. I also suggest you listen to Phonecert by 10cm while reading or after reading the fanfic. It will be fun and the fic will make sense as well.

“When is the last day of your tour again?” Hanbin asked Yunhyeong while the latter folds and fix his things getting ready for his flight the next day.

“Saturday, August 18th,” Yunhyeong answered. “I can’t believe that after four months of touring around, I’d be able to finally take a rest and spend more time with you,” Yunhyeong added while looking at Hanbin who is now busy doing something with his phone.

Yunhyeong noticed so he asked his boyfriend what he is doing, “I’m checking flights and if I have pending work so I can fly to New York and watch you perform for the last time in this tour.”

“You know, you don’t have to do that,” Yunhyeong answered. He knows Hanbin has been swamped with more music to produce and more singers to handle. Yunhyeong doesn’t want to add any burden, and besides, he watched some of his show already. But somehow he actually wishes that in the two weeks of his American leg - Hanbin would be with him. Two weeks isn’t that long, but touring in a foreign country is lonely and pressuring at the same time.

“I know that I don’t have to do it, but I want to. So please, just let me be there on the last stop and watch you on stage.” Hanbin pleaded to Yunhyeong with a smile.

Yunhyeong already gave up on the idea of stopping Hanbin, since he’ll just probably lay down all the whys and he’ll eventually say yes.

“As long as it doesn’t tire you that much and nothing comes in the way, I’ll welcome you in New York with a warm hug and maybe some kisses,” Yunhyeong says as he closes his luggage.

“You’re finally having a break. Do you want to go somewhere?” Hanbin asks.

“Yes, I am having a break but you’re not - so we are not going anywhere. We will just stay here in Seoul.” Yunhyeong answered.

“But-”

“No buts - anywhere with you in it is already a vacation.” Yunhyeong rebutted before Hanbin could even open his mouth.

“Why are you so sappy today?” Hanbin asked while he is getting all confused by the other’s attitude.

“It will be a long and tiring two weeks for me, Bin. I am already thinking that I will not see you on those days, then might as well I’ll just be sappy today.” Yunhyeong answered while he tucks himself in bed beside Hanbin.

Hanbin hugs Yunhyeong, “it will be alright. Two weeks isn’t gonna be two weeks - since I’ll be there on the 15th and we can always talk when you’re on break.” while kissing the temple of his head.  
“Now go to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day ahead,” Hanbin said.

It is always like this, Yunhyeong gets lonely when he needs to fly out of the country for days. He feels bad for Hanbin to sleep alone and even comes home with an empty house. Though there are times when their schedules don’t meet especially on days that he has guestings or shoots, but that usually gives the lonely feeling since at the end of the day he goes home to Hanbin only. This also applies to Hanbin’s hectic schedule - making music takes time and usually it takes days but still home is where his heart is, so he doesn’t complain.

Tours are exhausting - especially done solo. Yunhyeong still can’t believe that he actually had the chance to a tour. He owes it all to the fans, and probably to Hanbin as well who keeps on pushing him towards the best. Time Zones are really one of the biggest problems when Yunhyeong is away from Seoul. This only means that both of them are limited to talking to each other. One might be saying good night, while the other says his good morning. Yunhyeong was never the clingy type but thinking what he left just makes him sad, and immediately wants to wrap up everything and go home.

The first few days of the American leg tour went on smoothly, he was talking and been facetiming Hanbin since they arrived - makes him more okay than he left Seoul. He was perfectly fine and getting ready for the last three concert not until the day that Hanbin drops some bomb that shook his heart and changes his whole mood.

“Hi. What did you do today?” Yunhyeong asking Hanbin while trying to get ready and leave. He put his phone on speakers so he can do two things at ones, also this will give him more time to talk to Hanbin.

“You know the usual, missing you. I went to the studio and record some songs. Also, went to fix my visa which I wanted to talk about.” Hanbin answered, lowering his voice down on the last part of his sentence.

“Are you done getting ready? I wanna see your face.” Hanbin said.

“Yes, yes! Hold on a sec.” Yunhyeong shouted as he was fixing his hair in the bathroom.

Yunhyeong went running to his phone and there he saw Hanbin’s sad eyes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Yunhyeong asked with full concern.

“I just miss you and I really want to see you and hug you,” Hanbin answered.

“You’re gonna see me in two days, you’re flying tomorrow right?” Yunhyeong said.

“About that--” Hanbin paused. “I don’t think I can’t make it this time, Yun.”

And there was silence again.  
“Yunhyeong -” Hanbin called his boyfriend who is now probably dumbfounded. “My visa got denied, for some reason, I can’t fly out,” Hanbin explained.

“Well, we can’t do anything about it,” Yunhyeong replied, with a hint of bitterness. He wants to cry but he can’t do that because he knows that Hanbin is probably as sad as he is right now -- or probably more.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, Bin. You don’t have to say sorry. It is fine.” Yunhyeong answered.

The knock on Yunhyeong’s door is the indication that he needs to go.

“Manager is here, I need to go. Text me when you’re awake.” Yunhyeong said.

Hanbin nodded. “I love you, Song Yunhyeong.”

“I know and I love you too.”

Yunhyeong always thought that since he started his relationship with Hanbin, saying I love you was never an everyday thing for them. They probably say I miss you more than they say I love you, So when they say it - they really mean it.

By Hanbin saying the love word, he is probably sad and frustrated. Yunhyeong can feel that Hanbin is blaming himself over this. He knows his boyfriend so much, that it would take some time for him to lift this off his chest. And of course, he was right. The following days that he has been talking to Hanbin, he kept on saying sorry and would just show sadder eyes everytime they talk. His heart aches everytime Hanbin blames himself - and he constantly reminds the later that it is not his fault. No one is at fault. And they would again end up on saying “I miss you.”

It is the day of the concert, and Yunhyeong is feeling a little under the roof but he doesn’t show it. Before the concert start, Hanbin called him to say his good lucks and how he wishes he was there to watch and have fun with Yunhyeong. He replies that it’s okay and he understands.

And a few hours after that, the tour ended. Yunhyeong texted Hanbin that it went well and he was going to the wrap-up party to thank everyone who helped him, throughout the four months that his tour lasted. Saying he was tired and can’t wait to get back home. After a few minutes, Hanbin replies an “Okay, I love you” message and Yunhyeong knew that Hanbin is still not over it - that he needs to do something about.

The next day, upon waking up - Yunhyeong prepared for a long day of waiting for his flight. And also figured out how to deal with Hanbin. After an hour Hanbin texted that he was already home and is getting ready to bed.

“Can I video call you?” Yunhyeong replied.

“Yeah sure.”

Before calling Hanbin, Yunhyeong placed his phone on top of a shelf that would actually show his whole body. He decided to do a performance for Hanbin since he missed the concert then might as well he gives him a special concert.

“Hey.” Yunhyeong greeted Hanbin.

“Hey, I can’t see your face,” Hanbin complained.

“I have something special for you.” Yunhyeong started. “This is the most expensive concert that I’ll be performing. I know you’ve been really sad about not coming to my concert but I think it is okay.”

“What are you doing, Song Yunhyeong?” Hanbin asked in dazed.

“Kim Hanbin, as a singer - I am gonna perform in front of you right now. You are the only audience that I will have here, so you better listen carefully.” Yunhyeong said with slight confidence.

“Also, before I start I hope you’re in your most comfortable spot in bed - this is gonna be a concert just for you. You can ask me to sing any songs that you like, everything - I will sing it for you.” Yunhyeong added.

And for almost an hour, Yunhyeong performed in front of Hanbin. It was probably the craziest concert that he has done so far, but it was definitely the most worth it. Seeing Hanbin smile is the most important thing in the world for Yunhyeong.

“I know you are tired right now, you can just text me on your thoughts about the concert,” Yunhyeong said before dropping saying his final goodbyes to Hanbin.

A few minutes later, Hanbin texted Yunhyeong.

“Song Yunhyeong, I love you so much that I don’t think I can sleep tonight.” 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I hope it was okay, and you enjoyed reading the fanfic. YunBin is always the cutest so I'll see you again on my next fanfic. Don't forget to comment - it keeps me going, to be honest. Also, listen to Phonecert if you haven't yet.


End file.
